


First Snow

by icecreamsuki



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-03
Updated: 2015-03-03
Packaged: 2018-03-16 04:31:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3474533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icecreamsuki/pseuds/icecreamsuki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nino likes snow; Ohno knows.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Snow

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by an AnS episode I watched where Nino said that he likes snow. This was written three years ago.  
> I know it's not the appropriate season for this, but why not, right?

~~~

Exhaling against the window, a makeshift canvas was made. Your eyes avidly stalked my finger as it danced along the glass. Serious was your expression like a detective on his quest. Curiosity painted on the lines of your eyebrows. Eyes lighting up with recognition, you found yourself staring at your own image. A caricature.

You praised my work without any hint of sarcasm.

“It looks like me!” you said. It should. The number of times I was supposed to paint but I ended up drawing you instead.

My hand on yours inside the pocket of your down jacket. My lips on yours, as fleeting as the moment the first snow landed on your outstretched hand. As fleeting, but as sure as it will come, I’ll continue loving you. 

~~~


End file.
